Go On and Kiss the Girl
by Sidders91
Summary: LupinTonks fluffy songfic. Song Kiss the Girl from the Little Mermaid... strange choice, I know. My first Harry Potter fic.


Go On and Kiss the Girl

_There, you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

Remus Lupin sat with a look on amusement plastered on his face, watching the small frame of Nymphadora 'don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks leaning backwards in her chair, earning a scowl from Molly Weasely. Anyone that had been around her for more that five seconds knew she could (or would) fall over any minute. Soon enough, Tonks fell backwards, hitting the kitchen floor with a loud crash. Most laughed, whereas Remus jumped up to help her back to her feet.

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Tonks' face flushed, not much darker than her bubblegum pink hair. Remus crouched down next to her, smiling, and offered her his hand. As he looked into her, now, blue-grey eyes, Remus felt… something. What, he wasn't sure, but he didn't stick around to find out. Helping Tonks stand up, he quickly left the room, feeling everyone in the room's eyes on him.

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

For the rest of the day, Remus avoided Tonks as much as possible, which was surprisingly easy… maybe, he thought, she didn't want to see him either?

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Eventually Tonks found Remus in his room. Asked why he'd been avoiding her. Remus simply said he hadn't. Yes, because that always works. That had been twenty minutes ago. Once again, while talking to her, Remus had felt that strange, unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach, when she had sat next to him, trying to start up a conversation.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in the blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_The time will be better_

_The don't say a word_

_And she wont say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

After a few failed attempts at a civilized conversation, an argument had broken out. Tonks wanted to know why he had avoided her, and was adamant that that was what he'd been doing.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's impossible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

He did ask her. But wished he hadn't. It had just resulted in more arguing.

Tonks felt for him. Strongly. Remus returned the feelings, but didn't want to do anything about them. He was old, he was poor, and not to mention, he was a werewolf. Tonks claimed she didn't care. But Remus wasn't going to hear any of it. She did care, he was sure of it, but she was blinded by her own emotion… wasn't she? It didn't matter, anyway. Remus didn't want to risk anything. Especially with Lord Voldemort back in power. It wasn't worth the risk of feelings getting in the way, was it?

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

A few months after their argument, it had happened. Albus Dumbledore, arguably the greatest Wizard of all time, had died. Or, to be precise, been killed. Though something that hit a little too closely to home for Remus Lupin's liking was Bill Weasely. He had been attacked by a werewolf. The same werewolf that had bitten Remus all those years ago – Fenrir Greyback. Bill's fiancé, Fleur Dalacour, hadn't cared. She was beautiful, and part Veela, so could have any man she wanted. And yet she still stayed with Bill – now covered in scars and potentially dangerous.

'You see!' Tonks had shouted at Remus, glaring. 'She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!'

'It's different,' he tried to reason with her 'Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-' he had been cut off by Tonks seizing the front of his robes.

'But I don't care either, I don't care! I've told you a million times…'

'And I've told _you_ a million times' Remus had said, refusing to meet her eyes 'I'm too old for you, too poor… too dangerous… you deserve someone young, someone whole'.

Though after that it had been clear that Tonks didn't want 'someone young, someone whole'. She wanted him.

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it now_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

'She wanted him', Remus would often repeat those words in his head. Even now, in his room at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, as he ran his fingers through Tonks' hair and kissed her, softly.

_Go on and kiss the girl…_


End file.
